Can You Take It All Away?
by NeedlesofRagnarok
Summary: InuYasha is finally ready to tell Kagome his true feelings. But with one word he was able to trigger her hidden feelings both old and new. Now can InuYasha find Kagome, save her, regain what was lost, and start what was long in waiting? (chap 5 up)
1. The mistake that started it all

Note: This story is a coauthor of InuYasha, and neither I nor NeedlesofSeether own any part of this franchise. I'm hoping to have us each use a separate type of font, so that it'll be easier for you to tell who wrote what, though another way is that Needles shall write the Kagome Chapters, and I Shall Write the Inuyasha Chaps. This is my first attempt at a Coauthor, and it is in unfamiliar territory, I hope you enjoy it!

Why tonight of all nights did it have to be a full moon? One shard away, only one more shard, and the Shikon no tama would be complete! Of course it had to fall on the night of the full moon. Kagome wore the now nearly complete jewel around her neck, just as Kikyo once had. Looking at her, everything we had done together on this journey came flowing back to me. Damn these human emotions of mine. I remembered every moment; all the times we had spent gathering those shards together, and suddenly the shards seemed less important. Damnit, why did I always have to feel so emotional on these nights? No, I didn't feel more, I'd always felt this way toward her, but these nights made me fully realize just how much passion I truly held for her.

"What are you staring at?" Shippo asked, bouncing up on my shoulder. Hoping he hadn't realized I'd been spacing out for the last several minutes, I brushed him off and quickly denied anything in the gruff voice I used when I was pissed at something. It wasn't far from the truth as to how I felt though.

"What do you mean? I'm just thinking about the jewel, and how tomorrow I'll finally be a full-fledged demon." After recoiling from his fall Shippo bounded back onto my head, sniggering as he did so.

"So that's the only reason you were staring right at Kagome?" Shippo giggled until I grabbed him by the back of his neck and placed him right in front of my face, giving him the most evil glare I could manage.

"Would you like to repeat that, or should I just crush you right now? Shippo squirmed in my grip, trying desperately to free himself. Seeing no other option, he bit me as hard as he could. "Oww! Why you little..." I made to grab for him again, but he hopped out of my reach.

"I don't know why you try to act so tough, we all know you like Kagome, aside from her that is. How long are you going to make her suffer like this?" Shippo sounded wise beyond his years, but I quickly lost any admiration I had gained when he chucked a small rock right at my forehead, running off as soon as he had done so.

Once Shippo had left, I returned to my thoughts. What he had said was true. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all wondered why I held such feelings for Kagome if I always treated her so terribly. They often questioned me, or tried to get me to do something, but I always denied it and ran off, leaving Kagome feeling like shit. In truth, I had often caught myself wondering the same thing. What was it that was holding me back? I decided that tonight would be different. Tonight, I would talk to Kagome, and tell her how I really feel. Tonight would be perfect. In my human state, I could feel emotions much easier, so I should technically be able to tell Kagome exactly what I am feeling with relative ease, or so I hoped. I had a tendency to fumble over my words, or say something real stupid when I was like this as well, especially around the subject of me and Kagome.

I rose from my secluded area near the woods and walked over toward the campfire. Sango was resting with Kirara, both of them curled up in a ball together. Miroku sat Indian style near the camp, staff in hand. He may have been resting, but he was always ready to fight. Kagome sat secluded from the others as well, her back to the fire. She seemed deep in thought, but Shippo was trying to break her concentration. He was bouncing up and down in front of her, trying to cheer her up. Kagome not smiled for awhile. I missed her smile. Without it she seemed so distant from everyone, especially me.

It had been about a week since she'd even spoke to me, and I didn't understand why. She'd made a point of talking to no one but Sango; even Miroku was starting to grow worried. Hopefully I'd be able to break this cycle tonight.

"Kagome?" I said her name much softer than I ever had before as I drew closer to the fire. She turned toward me, completely ignoring Shippo. She must've been tuning him out the whole time. I thought of millions of different ways to ask her if she would come listen to what I had to say, but in the end my mind blanked, and I could only say the most simple of phrases. "Can I talk to you in private real quick?"

Kagome slowly rose to her feet, probably still unsure of whether or not to come at all. When she finally rose, I started off towards the woods, heading in the general direction of a meadow I knew of. As I walked, I signaled for her to follow me. I noticed Shippo starting to us, so I shot him a glance that told him we needed to be alone for this. He looked confused and hurt at first, but then it dawned on him what my intentions were. He nodded his approval then bounded over to Kirara and curled up underneath her giant fur.

We walked for what seemed an eternity, but I knew it had been only a few minutes. Every footstep seemed to take more out of me. Every heartbeat made me seem to lose my courage. I kept running the possibilities of what to say over and over again in my head, but I couldn't hang on to anything for more than a few seconds. _Well Kagome, I just wanted to tell you that I love you...no, no, to straightforward. Hey Kagome! Nice evening isn't it!...no to peppy, she is already in a bad mood..._On and on it went, but I could never grasp anything firmly. Finally we arrived at the meadow. I paused in walking, still unsure of what I wanted to say. She stopped right behind me, and I heard her shift her feet restlessly.

I turned around to face her, and suddenly I was looking into Kikyo's eyes again. The connection of souls these two women shared were so reminiscent, that I often times confused them. Still unsure of how I wanted this to start, I said the next thing to pop into my head.

"Kagome, that necklace looks good on you. It kind of reminds me of Kikyo..." This was all I was able to get out before all the anger Kagome had been storing up inside finally came rushing out, as if a dam had broken and all the waters in the world had just been unleashed upon me.

"Is that really all you see InuYasha?! Kikyo!?"

"No, that wasn't what I was trying to say. Look, I asked you to come out here so that... "

"InuYasha! Please just stop this! I've always been there but I might as well be dirt. I'm never going to be Kikyo, I've accepted that. But I don't think you have!"

"Kagome...no this is going all wrong. I wanted to talk to you because I just wanted to tell you..."

"I said stop! I can't take this..." as Kagome spoke, I could see the hurt that dwelled in her eyes. She had been holding this back for so long, and I had been the cause of it. My blind stupidity kicked in though, and all I could see was someone bent on pissing me off.

"GRR!...Fine then! I just wanted to tell you how I really felt!!"

"No you didn't...You brought me out just to torture me with memories...Your memories..."

"Fine if that's what you truly believe then I don't care anymore!"

"You never cared to begin with!"

"How do you know!? Have you ever tried to understand what I meant? How many times I've saved your life and I didn't have to?"

"You've needed me InuYasha. I'm the shard detector. This necklace wouldn't even have a shard on it if it wasn't for me."

"Screw the damn necklace!"

"Finally something intelligent coming out of your mouth."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know! Just go away!"

"Me go away?! What have I ever done? I've tried Kagome; you just take everything so harshly! How would you feel if you loved to people the same amount?"

"Do you think you are the only one who's lost someone they have loved?"

"I don't know, you never tell me anything!"

"You've never even bothered to ask!"

"Fine, I'll ask now then!"

"It's to late for that InuYasha, just leave me alone, I never want to see you again..." These words stung far worse than anything else she had said tonight. She had never despised me so much that she had said she didn't want to see me ever again. How could things have gotten this bad? "Both my father and my grandmother died from brain tumors...I thought I had grown accustomed to losing people I loved, but you've made me feel it yet again InuYasha, and it still hurts, now more than ever." With these final words she took off running, faster than I had ever seen her run before.

"Kagome! KAGOME!!" Why did I have to be such a fool? Why did I always have to act like I hated her. Now she hated me, and I had no one to blame but myself.


	2. Anyone out there?

NoTe: As Always neither Ragnorak nor I own InuYasha in any shape or form (tear). Well I'm guessing that you read the first part and enjoyed it enough to read the second chapter (yayee!). I think he did a great job but now it's my turn. (Remember Needles? That me) Its Kagome's POV and I hope you all enjoy it. (Review please!!! Gives reader sad puppy dog face)

I just turn and fled.

"Kagome! KAGOME!"

It was no use. He could yell for me all he wants, but I will not go back to him. Tears tried to start as I went past so many trees. Knowing I should not run far I slowed down to a walk. 'Did I finally tell him that I loved him?' But I knew even if I did, all boys in general and especially InuYasha could not read in between the lines. My secret was still safe for now at least.

The last couple of years haven't been easy for any of the gang. 'I'm always worrying about myself.' This realization stopped me in my tracks. Everyone else has already gone through so much. My problems seemed like nothing compared to theirs.

The strain of the day finally took its toll. I could feel my legs start to cramp 'How long have I been walking?' After walking a little further I saw a bent tree in the distance. AS I approached the beauty became known. It was a glorious tree except for the fact that towards the root the tree was cut and laid over at its side.

I climbed up and sat on the tree. Even though it was on its side I got a better view of the forest. Maybe it was just because I took time to look around but I started to notice the little things. Strange flowers, the way the tall grass blew in the breeze, and...a strange shadow?

Behind one of the larger trees a sinister shadow started to appear. I have gotten used to shadows sense I've been here. Most of them are just shadow demons that really pose no harm or threat. Only problem was that this particular shadow had bright orange eyes. Once it noticed that I saw it, it started bounding towards me.

Before I had time to react the little shadow was clutching my waist and yelling "KAGOME!" I let a sigh of relief to realize it was Shippo.

"Kagome, why'd you run off? I was worried!"

I couldn't help but smile at his display of affection. 'At least someone was worried about me.' "I'm sorry Shippo, I didn't mean to make you...Hey wait a minute! How did you know I ran off?"

I could tell he was searching for a lie. His face was way too easy to read. "Alright" he started "I kind of followed you and InuYasha when you two went out to talk."

"Why would you do that Shippo?" He had never shown an interest in us before.

"I just thought that he might tell you something important. But I was horribly wrong." He kind of looked sad at that statement.

"Did I go off on him too hard?" I asked

"Just a little, but I'm not saying he didn't deserve part of it."

I sighed and with Shippo in my arms hopped of the tree. "If it'll make you feel any better I will eventually apologize to InuYasha." Shippo looked confused at this. "I just can't deal with all of this right now. I need to think."

"Does that mean your going back to your time?" He asked with the adorable puppy dog eyes that I simply can't resist. But how else could I explain this to him. I knew that my feelings for InuYasha were more than just a school girl crush. We had been through too many highs and lows for it to be at that level. Though I am much older than when we first meet, I never learned how to deal with boys. This was all new to me.

"No I'm not going back to my own time." I liked the peace of the past. There was something soothing about the pace here, unlike back at my home time. "Maybe you should get back to camp Shippo."

He looked a little shocked at my words. "Don't make me leave you Kagome. I promise I'll be quiet, just let me stay."

Maybe a little company wouldn't be so bad. I leaned against the fallen tree with Shippo on my lap. Hours must of passed by, he feel asleep early and I just stroked his fur trying to stay awake. I was dozing in and out of sleep.

Though I was drowsy I noticed something red coming towards us. "InuYasha?" I asked quietly. 'He came for me?'

Then I blacked out.


	3. The man in the black cloak

Note: As must be said before each and every single one of these pages, I don't own InuYasha, and neither does Needles. We do however own the villain I have created for this story, so don't take him without asking first!!! I'm still not completely sure of where I want this story to go, and if needles knows she hasn't told me. We have a basic idea, but we don't know how long we want this story to last or how the small details will work out, but it will keep coming. And for anyone questioning the Tan Paladin comment I put in the bio, it's how I describe Sora from Kingdom Hearts. It's actually ripped off of someone I know in the KH section, but she said I could use it. Anyway, I've rambled for long enough, let's get to this story.

I hadn't moved from the spot at which I had fallen to my knees for what seemed an eternity. I kept playing the fight in my head over and over, trying to find where I could have fixed things. _I could have made her listen to me...no then she would have just been madder. Really the only thing I could have done was not bring up Kikyo... and_ that's when it hit me. I had never thought I was doing anything to hurt Kagome by casually mentioning her from time to time. But this proved it. Every time I use her name Kagome died a little inside. Why had I been so blind?

I finally rose to my feet and started to head back to camp when I stopped. I wanted so bad to tell Kagome I was sorry. What was stopping me? She may not have wanted to see me, but I had to at least try. She deserved that much.

I turned back to the spot where we had had the fight in the meadow, and sniffed out her smell. It was so easy to distinguish, finding it had become second nature to me now. I had had to find it so many times to save her for one, and two I had always liked her smell. She had one of the best scents of any human I had ever met. I finally found it, and headed off in the direction it was leading to.

The woods seemed to grow thicker as I went deeper into the forest. As usual Kagome had taken the worst possible path, and most likely the most dangerous one. A small smile crossed my lips. She had a knack for getting into trouble, and for some reason I had always liked it. Probably because it gave me a chance to play the role of the hero instead of the freak. As I walked deeper into the woods, a memory of the past came to me...

**_I had finally gotten free of that blasted tree's spell. I didn't know how long it had been that I was out, but from the looks of things it had been a good deal of time. Everything was longer, trees, bushes, grass; everything had seemed to double in size since last I remembered it. I looked at the spot where she had betrayed me, where Kikyo had shot me with the arrow that had pinned me to this accursed tree. She was still there! How had everything grown, but Kikyo seemed to have become even younger, and she was dressed in the most peculiar clothing. Then I studied her face. It wasn't Kikyo, but it might as well have been. _**

"**Who are you?"...**

I had often remembered this sequence when I was following Kagome's trail. It had been the first time I had ever seen her, and thought for sure that Kikyo had stayed to watch over me. I had never given Kagome a chance at first because of the animosity I felt towards Kiyko; maybe that was why I always compared her to her.

Finally Kagome's smell was growing stronger. I smelt another's though, something much smaller, but also familiar. Shippo. He had followed us after all. I should have known he would, I was only grateful that Sango and Miroku weren't awake; otherwise I would have to deal with them as well.

As I walked deeper and the smell grew stronger, I spotted a strange tree. It seemed to have been struck by lightning, but it wasn't charcoaled as it should have been. It merely leaned toward one side, almost as if something magical was holding it up. Then I spotted Kagome on the tree. Shippo was sitting on her lap, so I ducked behind one of the trees near the one they were on, and attempted to hear their conversation.

"Why would you do that Shippo?"

"I just thought that he might tell you something important. But I was horribly wrong." So Shippo had followed us after all. Little bastard, and now he was going to make things even worse. I had tried to make things right, but I was a fool who tripped over my own words.

"Did I go off on him too hard?"

"Just a little, but I'm not saying he didn't deserve part of it." Ok...maybe Shippo wouldn't do as much damage as I thought. He must have known I wanted to say those things, but he was right, I deserved everything Kagome had said to me.

"If it'll make you feel any better I will eventually apologize to InuYasha." My heart stopped. She was going to forgive me? Even after everything I had done? Kagome was an even more amazing person than I had given her credit for. I knew she was special, but no human had ever shown me this kind of forgiveness. "I just can't deal with all of this right now. I need to think."

"Does that mean your going back to your time?" I wouldn't have been surprised if she had. That had seemed to be her reaction quite often. Go to a place that only here and I could go to, waiting until I would come back to get her. Why did it take so long for me to understand all this? Was I really this thick-headed?

"No I'm not going back to my own time. Maybe you should get back to camp Shippo."

"Don't make me leave you Kagome. I promise I'll be quiet, just let me stay." Kagome obviously couldn't bear to hurt him, because she simply nodded at him and gave him one of her tender smiles. I hadn't seen one in so long, and it was just as amazing as I remembered it. I only wish that it was me she was smiling at. They seemed to lie there for hours. Shippo was fast asleep before I decided to attempt to talk to Kagome. As I finally stepped out from behind the tree, I noticed her head nodding, as though she was about to fall asleep as well.

"InuYasha? He came for me?" She whispered these words just loud enough for me to hear, and the shock in her voice almost caused me to recoil. I paused momentarily, and then the hairs on the back of my neck pricked up. I heard a soft rush of air go right by me, and then saw a dart protruding from Kagome's neck. I withdrew Tetsaiga from its scabbard on instinct. It had become second nature for me now to immediately jump into a battle, but I was pissed now. Not only was whoever had done this trying to get Kagome, they were also messing up the little courage I had built up to talk to her.

"Show yourself!" As if everywhere and nowhere at once a strong booming voice spoke to me.

"To a pathetic half-breed such as yourself? Don't make me laugh InuYasha. There is no point in me even telling you my name."

A man wrapped in a cloak suddenly appeared before me. He kept himself covered in a cloak darker than night, but I could see his face. He had fangs, and a long pointy nose. The most predominant thing I could see on him though was his eyes. They seemed to leap out at me. They glowed an eerie yellow, but at the same time gave of a hint of red deep within them. He seemed to stare deep into my soul, opening me up like a book, reading every last weakness, every last fear, hate, anything he could use to his advantage. I loosened my grip on Tetsaiga, and he smiled. Before I could do anything, he had appeared before me, and slammed a fist into my stomach. I buckled to my knees from the pain, gasping for air.

"As I said, a waste of my time. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking the girl." He took three steps toward Kagome before I was on him.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? Stay away from her! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

I attempted to slash him, but he disappeared from under my grasp. He was behind me now. I felt his foot land in the small of my back, once more knocking me to my knees.

"Why does everyone always think they stand a chance? I allowed you to live, but I don't think you deserve that honor anymore." I felt a set of teeth rip into my shoulder, and claws follow quickly thereafter into my back. Spitting up blood, I managed to say one thing.

"Big mistake." I thrust Tetsaiga up and straight into his stomach, feeling the momentary stop before it ripped into his flesh. He pulled back from me, both hands covering the hole in his stomach.

"You filthy vermin!" He stood up, the hole starting to shrink, and aimed his hand at me. His fingers separated into a V, and suddenly a burst of blue flame shot out form his hand.

"AAH!" I felt the searing heat of the flame, but knew it would not penetrate me too deeply, the Robe of the Fire Rat would see to that at least. I fell flat onto my face, not able to move right away. I heard his footsteps walking over to me, and once I felt he was close enough, I lashed out, driving my own claws into his foot. This time he didn't even flinch.

"You pathetic fool...Haven't you learned yet? You can't win!" HE reached down and put my hand in to a death grip, I let out a yelp of pain, and this only made him squeeze harder. He raised me up so that I was looking once more into those eyes of his. They were cold and unforgiving, but at the same time seemed to set my soul on fire. "Since you put up a decent enough fight, you deserve to live, and I'll reveal to you my name. I am Merok, Lord Vampire of Averis Castle. If you survive from your wounds, come find me...that is if you still wish to see this girl alive. You have seven days child." He raised his hand not holding me, and shoved it through my stomach, I stared into his eyes and saw the glee that he got from it, and then I felt my own vision begin to blur.

Merok released me, and then walked over to Kagome. The last thing I remember was seeing him grab her in his arms and then vanish. Once more I had lost her tonight, and this time it had not been my fault. I would find his castle I vowed, and then things went black.

Note: Far longer than I intended it to be, but it all just seemed to come out. Hope you like it, and continue to keep checking back.


	4. Lord Merok

Note: Hey ya! Well it's my turn again (evil laugh) so we can now have some fun. Thanks to the people who have reviewed and if you haven't please cease reading for the moment, review, then return to the regularly scheduled fan fiction chapter.

I really didn't want to wake up. But something just didn't seem right. Slowly I cracked my eyelids open. A small amount of light penetrated my pupils and unfortunately a huge headache started forming. 'Great' I thought to myself. 'Just great'. I now was fully awake and realized that I had no clue where I was. Grabbing my head I thought back and all I could really remember is that InuYasha and I had been in a fight, and I was in the woods with Shippo.

"Shippo!" I yelled. What happened to him? What happening to me?

Looking around I started noticing my surroundings. I could tell I wasn't in a prison, yet at the same time I was. The room was all stone with a barred window and door. The rest of the room looked normal. I was in a very comfortable bed, there was a small table to the side, and a tapestry on the wall.

From what I couldn't see much of the tapestry from where I was. I did notice a theme of blood in the fabric pattern. 'Just what I need now.' I thought to myself. 'A sicko taking me in.' I wasn't sure of much but I knew better than to hang around. Before I could even get up the door swung open.

A girl who was a little older than me walked into the room. She had the traditional kimono on but this one looked very expensive. The girl carried in a tray that had a pitcher of water and a glass on it. After setting it down on the small table she looked over at me and bowed deeply. "My master will be with you shortly." She immediately walked out of the room.

'Her master?' From the looks of things he must be very rich even in my time. Wait I couldn't worry about the master. I had to find Shippo and get out of here! Drapping my legs over the side I attempted to stand up. This action caused my head to start throbbing even more. As it turned out I didn't have to wait long for the master.

"You shouldn't do that."

I jerked my heard around to the source of the sound. A dark figure stepped out from the doorway into the room.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice sounded weak for some reason. As the figure stepped out I saw who the deep voice was. It was a man, or really a demon. He was very tall with pitch black shoulder length hair. He wore a gold fighting Kimono underneath a long black cloak. His face looked human enough, but his eyes were golden, 'just like InuYasha's...Damn it girl get him out of your head!'

"I am Lord Merok. You are at the Castle Averis. I'm sorry for brining you here without your knowledge; I just couldn't leave you in the forest alone. Especially in the unconscious state you were in." He walked over and leaned on the wall by the bed I was sitting in.

"But I suppose I should really be asking who you are my Lady."

"I just Kagome, Lord Merok." I answered. 'If I was there alone then something must of happened to InuYasha and Shippo!? "Do you know what happened to my friends?" I asked egarly.

"The young kit is in another room recovering from minor scratches. When he wakes he may come to you. He made it out better than you at least." I must have looked confused because he came over and gently touched my side. Wincing a little I saw that my side was indeed bandaged. "Nothing too serious but it did need tending."

"But there was someone else there, He was a hanyo dressed in red. What happened to him?"

Lord Merok's look turned somber. He slowly kneeled by my side. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Lady Kagome, but he did not make it out alive. The monster that attacked you and the kit did not leave him alive. I am so sorry young beauty."

My hands went numb. I could tell tears were streaming down my face. Sobs began uncontrollably. I was scared, sad and truly heartbroken. Nothing InuYasha had ever done before could compare to the despair I felt now. Though my eyes were clouded I could feel Lord Merok cradle me in his arms. Time seemed to stand still. Finally I was able to manage my tears and gain composure.

"Lord Merok." I asked "Who did this to him, and how do I kill him?"

"Kagome, this monster is very powerful. You cannot beat him on your own."

I was used to this by now. 'Oh the little puny human can't beat the big scary monster!' "I am not to be underestimated my Lord. My miko powers are very powerful; I am able to take on anything."

Lord Merok finally let me out of his embrace. "So that is the power I sense in you, young miko. I will not allow you to face this beast on your own, but in 6 days the same monster will attack my castle. The moon will be gone and your powers will peak if I remember correctly." Lord Merok looked into my eyes and gently laid his hands on mine. "Will you assist me in fighting the beast?"

"Lord Merok, you will have my powers to aide you in the battle against our foe."


	5. The Pain and the Transformation

**Note:** So it's been a while since I last updated this thing, ok so a really long while, but I'm finally getting to it. I apologize, but other things had to get done. I got no idea what's going to happen this chapter, so this should be fun.

Raga

_Why, Why, Why!!!_

I sat alone in Kaeda's hut, unable to get the images of the fight out of my head. I had been slaughtered, unable to do a damn thing to save her. And I was finally going to tell her too! Why was it that something always went wrong? Either I chickened out, or something always stopped me. I could never get it out come out right, and I always ended up doing something I regretted.

_Where are Sango and Miroku anyway?_

I had been waiting for them for what seemed ages now. It had already been five days, and they still hadn't found out where this Merok guy's castle was. They returned every night, as unsuccessful as the last. I wanted to start searching myself, but they refused to let me, and I was in no condition to fight them off myself. Rising from my seat, I decided to go take a walk around the village. I moved the curtain blocking the entrance out of the way, feeling the pain in my stomach swell up again.

"Damn him…"

I clutched my stomach around the bandages that Kaede had placed to stop the flow of blood from my wound. I had received injuries similar to this before, but they never seemed to last this long before. I struggled over to a nearby fence and grabbed it for support. What had he done to me? I moved slowly along the fence, grabbing at my side whenever it hurt, which took a lot longer than I thought it would. I finally made it to the gap in the fence, and headed for the hill towards the middle of the town.

I arrived there and collapsed down, staring up at the dark night sky. The stars had always soothed me, ever since I was a child. I would always go out to a hill somewhere and lie down, the sound of Sheshomaru snickering in the background driving me insane.

"What a pathetic excuse for a being. You should just do the world a favor and end your own life Inuyasha."

I shook his voice out of my head and gaze up towards the heavens, doing my best to calm myself down. The fight played through my head again as I sat there, thinking over how true Sheshomaru's words probably were. Why was I created? Hanyou's never stood a chance in this world, despised by both humans and demons. I had never had anyone care about me in my life, until now.

Kagome was what made life worth living. The knowledge that I always had someone I could go to who excepted me for who I was, was what made waking up each morning worth it. Maybe that was why I had never said anything, I didn't want to risk screwing that up. Sure I had Sango and Miroku as well, but neither of them even compared to Kagome. I had to find her.

I shot up as I heard someone approaching through the grass, grabbing at my side due to the pain. I looked around, seeing Sango walking up through my clouded eyes. I relaxed, wishing for the pain to end, as I stared at the approaching demon hunter.

"Well, did you find the place?"

She shook her head slowly no as she took a seat next to me. We sat there for a few minutes in silence until she finally took in a deep breadth and spoke.

"I don't know if we're going to find her Inuyasha. It's been six days now, and we still don't even have any clue as to where to go."

"We can't give up, you have to let me go with you tomorrow! It's the last day, and I won't lose her…"

Sango looked over at me with more sympathy than I'd ever seen her give anyone. She knew the heartbreak of losing one so dear. Her entire family had been slaughtered by Neroku, her brother thrust into his service. Mayhap she'd understand.

"I know Inu, but you can't even fight in the condition your in. We may just have to face facts."

"No, I won't give up on Kagome. She wouldn't give up on me."

I rose to my feet, and marched off into the distance, Sango left dumbfounded behind me. She should have expected this, when it comes to being stubborn there isn't anyone better than me. I walked off into the woods, surprised at how easy it was to walk. Then it hit me that my stomach wasn't hurting anymore. I looked down to see that I no longer had bandages on, in fact, I was in a completely different outfit. I was covered in black fur, a red stripe running down my side. My feet had turned to claws, and my hands were enormous. My fangs felt twice as large, and I felt like my head was heavier. I ran through the woods, coming upon a spring as I did so. I walked up to it, and saw fully what I had become.

I appeared to be a full demon, not all that different from what I looked like when I did change, only I had large horns with giant fangs. My eyes were a deep red, almost seeming to be on fire. I tried to talk, but found it came out in a strange gargle, obviously this beast's native language. As I stood there, a voice whispered into my ear.

"**Come to me Inuyasha, I am waiting…"**

Suddenly I knew where to find Merok's castle. I didn't know how, or bother to ask why, but something told me I knew where to go. I knew it had to be a trap, but also that this was my only chance. I set off at a trot, running on all four legs…arms…whatevers towards what I knew to be my destination.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note:** Well? As I said, I made this up on the spot, so it's not my greatest piece of literature ever, but it isn't too bad. Not quite as long as I would have liked, but I needed to get this out. Hopefully this will make it easier for needles to put out the next chapter, and I have a feeling this story isn't going to be too much longer. So sit back and enjoy the rest of the show!


End file.
